


The C in the Capwell Hotel

by sandyk



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Really," Garcia said. She patted JJ's hand. "You were totally scared over the rainbow and out in the fields of your mind, weren't you. Drink that, honey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The C in the Capwell Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to templemarker for beta advice and circusgirl for brainstorming. Garcia's shoes are Fluevogs, she seems like a Fluevog girl, you know? title from an episode of Santa Barbara, you know, it fell.

"So no one calls you 'Penny' - really?" JJ knew she sounded drunk and she wasn't. Her first drink was in front of her on the table.

"Really," Garcia said. She patted JJ's hand. "You were totally scared over the rainbow and out in the fields of your mind, weren't you. Drink that, honey."

JJ took a long drink, like gatorade after a run. "It was really scary," she said.

"And you're probably ready for the unsubs and the badness and not so much for a tornado or twister like a hand of Godawful Scary coming for the plane."

"Definitely," JJ said. "Thanks for taking me out."

"All the tough guys are probably three bars over bragging about seeing the funnel and talking about football. We shall have karaoke," Garcia said.

"Somehow I doubt Spence is talking about the Redskins," JJ said. "Though I wouldn't mind."

"Well, then you are out of luck because I don't know lickety spit about them except they should change their name and logo." Garcia shrugged but she kept smiling reassuringly. She had a french manicure except her short tips were pink instead of white.

"I don't disagree," JJ said. Garcia had been in their unit for just a few weeks. Maybe she didn't like football, but JJ appreciated being able to look vulnerable without worrying what Hotch thought of her.

*

"But what if I wanted to call you Penny?" JJ smiled and leaned against Garcia's desk.

"I would not answer, Miss Powerpuff," Garcia said. She wasn't even looking at JJ, she was tapping at her keyboard and squinting at one of her screens.

"But you would answer to Miss Powerpuff?"

"Probably," Garcia said. "But I was calling you that. You know, female football. Or the Powerpuff Girls who are seriously awesome."

"Thank you," JJ said. "Thank you, I haven't heard that before."

"Are you unfamiliar with Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup? Come here now and let's get on that, girl." Garcia typed quickly and made AJ pull up a chair at her computer lair. "We are going to watch this until you get what a compliment you've just been given."  
And just like that, JJ had a standing lunch appointment with Garcia, eating carefully while watching cartoons and then Garcia's favorite weird Japanese game shows. JJ pushed Garcia to find old episodes of Santa Barbara online - "you can find everything, right?" because she'd loved that show was really too young to be watching it.

"I never thought of you as a soap opera girl," Garcia said.

JJ said, "Is there something wrong with soap operas?" Garcia was wearing an incredibly unusual perfume. JJ liked it.

"They're so frivolous and girly and exaggerated and unreal," Garcia said. "And I just realized I was describing myself and my hair."

"You're pretty real," JJ said.

"But today's long hair is not," Garcia said, laughing.

They had known each other almost exactly six months. JJ thought about an anniversary gift but wondered if it would be inappropriate.

*

Garcia never went through a phase of showing how tough she could be by not reacting to the pictures at work. Even Spence tried, in his own way. But Garcia looks appalled and sad and wounded every single time. JJ said to her, "I think you're brave, you know that?"

"I know," Garcia said, "Not everyone can mix plaid and leopard print. But I forged ahead." She blushed and sort of cuddled her coffee, so JJ thought she understood.

JJ liked calling Garcia when they were out in the field. It wasn't exactly a pleasure, very little in the field was a pleasure. But she liked that Garcia had new names for herself and JJ every time she called and that they would both be competent and get things done and talk like professionals. But there was still humor. Garcia brought her own unique light to those moments of horror when JJ needed to know everyone in a five mile radius who was a registered sex offender of prepubescent boys. Or infants.

 

*

"I can not believe you dragged me to that," Garcia said, tottering out of the studio. She had these fabulous shoes with a heart on the bottom of the heel. JJ had expressed her envy and Garcia had told her all about finding them at this tiny consignment store back in California. Somehow Garcia made it sound exciting and funny. Garcia said, "Never again, Buttercup."

"You were the best dancer there," JJ said. She meant it. "You were amazing!"

"I was the best dressed, I'll grant you that," Garcia said. "But that was way too much swiveling and twisting and stamping without any of us being naked."

"I think some of those guys were picturing you naked," JJ said.

"They should be so lucky," Garcia said. She was leaning against JJ's car and then she pushed herself to standing. "Were you picturing me naked?"

JJ knew she was blushing and doing that embarrassed scrunched up face thing. Morgan had called her on that in her first week. She said, "Possibly?"

"I knew you had good taste," Garcia said. She was grinning and then they were kissing. Sweet, sassy kissing, like laughing only with good shivers up and down her spine.

JJ said, "I could drive you home."

"Only if by home you mean your apartment," Garcia said.

"I think I do," JJ said.

Sex with Garcia was just plain fun. She was gorgeous naked, all perfect skin and smiles. "I could look at you forever," JJ said.

"Right back atcha," Garcia said. She was flushed all over. It was a very good look on her. "But," Garcia said.

JJ rolled onto her stomach and wiggled her ass. "This butt?"

"No, you cruel temptress. I was going to say as awesome and toecurling as the last 90 minutes were, I feel like we are more friends than lovers."

JJ shrugged. "Friends with benefits."

"Sure, but friends most of all. Working where we do, we have to have each other," Garcia said. "Family even!"

"I appreciate the thought," JJ said, "I really do, but maybe don't call me family when we're both naked? And you're sitting like that."

Garcia laughed. "You make a very good point. But you see what I'm saying?"

"Fine," JJ said. "I agree, I do. But maybe one more time?"

"Oh yeah," Garcia said.  



End file.
